It is known in the art to suspend a sleeping bag above the ground like a hammock. Such a bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,256. The patent discloses a hammock having the top part of the sleeping bag above it and the bottom part of the bag below it. U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,764 discloses a sleeping hammock having slats. U.S. Pat. No. 615,907 discloses a combined cot and hammock and U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,416 discloses a baby hammock to be suspended in the back seat of an automobile.
While each of the above patents teach answers to problems in a particular art, many problems in the suspendable sleeping bag art are left unanswered by the prior art. These problems involve the problems created by bugs, rain, comfort, cold, size, compactability, use of modern materials, use of better insulation techniques, sag in both lengthwise and width-wise directions and dew collecting on the upper surface of the bag, to mention just a few.